


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by tchallabucky (PuppyWillGraham)



Series: stevebucky drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, flashback of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/tchallabucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take a lot for Bucky Barnes to give up, it's the giving in that's a challenge. But HYDRA have ways of easily making him give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

It took only a short while for Bucky Barnes to give up on ever escaping the clutches of HYDRA.

With the newspapers and news reels showing Steve Rogers' death...well, that seemed to be the last ray of hope he had of ever getting out of here, diminished. Nobody else would know where to look. Nobody else would care. Although everyone from the 107th probably thought he was already dead, he'd only really had Steve, and now he was gone.

 

The challenge presented to HYDRA when taking Bucky was getting him to give in. Giving up was a sure deal, but giving _in_ was another ball game.  
  
The brunette is strong willed and stubborn, as much as Steve Rogers was. You can take his arm, his best friend, but not his determination to make things as difficult as possible. A wipe was tried every few days, but they're not very effective. That was...until some bright spark found out that he had a younger sister, adopted by a separate family after both their parents had passed away when they were kids.

 

Rebecca Barnes is brought in, presented to Bucky, and something inside him just...breaks away. The last bit of determination he has, dissipates.  
  
With threats of torturing her until he gives in and gives them what they want on the tip of HYDRA's tongue, Bucky can only let his head fall forward as he's strapped to the chair...the chair that ruined everything. How could he let them hurt her while he just sits and watches? He was Becca's big brother. He'd promised their dad he'd take care of her. And now...it's all slipping away.  
  
He's stupid to think that they'll let her go, though. She's seen too much, knows too much, and as the bit he's asked to bite down on to muffle his screams is placed into his mouth and volts more powerful than he'd experienced prior to now travel through his skull, a single bullet is deposited into his little sister's.

 

When he comes to, the wipe is the most effective it had been. He remembers...nothing from before. He doesn't even know who he is...who he was.

He's forgotten Steve Rogers.

He's forgotten his life from before.

He's even forgotten his own name.

 

There's no chance of him knowing that his sister had been killed as he was being wiped just an hour before.


End file.
